sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Shelton's Barn
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Country | length = 34:55 | label = Warner Bros. Nashville | producer = Bobby Braddock | prev_title = The Dreamer | prev_year = 2003 | next_title = Pure BS | next_year = 2007 | misc = }} |title=''Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill'' review|last=Erlewine|first=Stephen Thomas|work=Allmusic|accessdate=July 17, 2011}} | noprose = yes }} Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill is the third studio album by American country music artist Blake Shelton. Released in 2004 on Warner Bros. Records Nashville, it is his second album to achieve RIAA platinum certification. The album produced four singles in "When Somebody Knows You That Well", "Some Beach", "Goodbye Time" and "Nobody but Me." Like his previous album, he co-wrote two songs. Content The album's lead-off single, "When Somebody Knows You That Well", was co-written by Harley Allen, who had also co-written Shelton's 2003 single "The Baby". "When Somebody Knows You That Well" peaked at number 37 on the Billboard charts, becoming the lowest-charting single of his career. Following this song was Shelton's third Number One hit, "Some Beach", which spent four weeks at Number One in late 2004—early 2005. After this song came a cover of Conway Twitty's 1988 hit "Goodbye Time", with which Shelton reached number 10, and finally, the number 4 "Nobody but Me". "Cotton Pickin' Time", one of two Paul Overstreet co-writes on this album, was previously a number 34 country hit in 1989 for The Marcy Brothers from their debut album, and "What's on My Mind" was previously recorded by Gary Allan on his 2001 album Alright Guy. Track listing Personnel Compiled from liner notes. Musicians * David Angell — violin (track 8) * Bobby Braddock — Minimoog (track 3), Wurlitzer electric piano right hand (track 3); synthesizer strings (track 4) * Byrd Burton — acoustic guitar (track 3) * David Davidson — violin (tracks 5, 8) * Frank DeBretti, Jr. — slide guitar (track 6) * Connie Ellisor — violin (track 8) * Shannon Forrest — drums (all tracks) * Paul Franklin — pedal steel guitar (all tracks except tracks 3 and 6); lap steel guitar (track 6) * Sonny Garrish — pedal steel guitar (track 3) * Rob Hajacos — fiddle solo (track 3), fiddle (tracks 4, 8-11) * Scott Joyce — keyboards (track 4) * Tim Lauer — Hammond B-3 organ (all tracks except 1); Wurlitzer electric piano left hand (track 3); keyboards (track 8) * Terry McMillan — harmonica (track 6), Jew's harp (track 6), whistling (track 6) * Gordon Mote — piano (tracks 1, 2, 4, 5) * Alison Prestwood — bass guitar (tracks 2, 4, 5, 8-11) * Carole Rabinowitz — cello (track 8) * Mike Rojas — piano (tracks 6-11) * Brent Rowan — electric guitar (all tracks); bass guitar (tracks 1, 3) * Ed Seay — additional crash cymbals (tracks 1, 3) * Blake Shelton — acoustic guitar (tracks 1, 9), lead vocals (all tracks) * Shawn Simpson — shaker (track 1) * Bryan Sutton — acoustic guitar (track 2, 4-7, 9); 5-string banjo (track 4), mandolin (track 8) * Kris Wilkinson — viola (track 8) * John Willis — acoustic guitar (tracks 8, 10, 11) * Glenn Worf — bass guitar (tracks 6, 7) * Jonathan Yudkin — fiddle (tracks 1, 6, 7); backing fiddle (track 3); violin (track 2); viola (tracks 2, 5); cello (tracks 2, 5) String arrangements on Track 8 by Bobby Braddock and Tim Lauer, conducted by Tim Lauer; Michael Goode, copyist Backing vocalists * Melodie Crittenden (tracks 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 11) * Wes Hightower (tracks 5, 8, 11) * Carl Jackson (track 1) * Blue Miller (tracks 2, 4) * Danny Myrick (track 3, 9) * Paul Overstreet (track 6) * Rachel Proctor (track 11) * John Wesley Ryles (track 5, 8, 10) * Leslie Satcher (track 1) * Dennis Wilson (track 4, 5, 8, 9, 11) * Curtis Young (track 7) Technical * Bobby Braddock — production * Ed Seay — engineering, mixing * Hank Williams — mastering Chart performance Album Singles Certifications References Category:2004 albums Category:Blake Shelton albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums